1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus, an external apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more specifically, to an electronic apparatus, an external apparatus and a method of controlling the same, in which a physical short circuit between the electronic apparatus and the external apparatus is prevented when the electronic apparatus uses a graphic function of the external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional personal computer, a graphic processing unit (GPU) may be included in the same package with a central processing unit (CPU) or a main chipset (iGPS, integrated Graphics Processing Unit), or may be mounted on a main board in a separate package (dGPU, discrete Graphics Processing Unit), or designed as a separate module to be mounted on a system. Further, by combining an iGPU with an iGPU, or combining a dGPU with a dGPU, high graphic processing performance could be provided.
Moreover, there have been recent advancements regarding applications and contents that require high processing capacity of GPU, such as multimedia, games, etc. However, complications with high-performance GPUs within systems having an emphasis on mobility, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, etc., include the problems of power consumption, generation of heat, etc.
For this reason, a system is being introduced in which an iGPU having a relatively low power consumption is implemented, and high-performance dGPU is implemented in a docking apparatus that can be attachable to and detachable from a main system, thereby enabling to use a GPU of a docking apparatus as needed.
However, the above system experiences a significant problem that is caused by a sudden release of a docking apparatus from a laptop. Specifically, when a cable connector, which connects the docking apparatus and the laptop, comes out while driving a laptop using a GPU of the docking apparatus, there occurs a system failure on the laptop computer.